mitologia_lendas_urbanasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Telepatia
O fenômeno da Telepatia se refere aos pensamentos, emoções ou atitudes alheias que são transmitidos a outrem através da mente, sem a utilização de recursos pertencentes à esfera corporal, ou seja, dos sentidos convencionais. Basicamente, trata-se de um processo de transferência de pensamentos de uma mente para outra, sendo assim, ela é um termo para qualquer habilidade que envolve a projeção, a leitura e a manipulação dos pensamentos. 'Uma Ciência Não-Exata' Segundo Allan Kardec, codificador da Doutrina Espírita, um ser se reporta mentalmente ao outro, produzindo assim o transporte da alma, ou seja, do espírito encarnado, que atende ao chamado e vem ao encontro de quem o evocou. Ocorre algo similar a uma transmissão telegráfica entre mentes afins. Na ciência conhecida como Parapsicologia, a Telepatia é vista como um Fenômeno Extra-Sensorial, e parece estar sempre estreitamente ligada a manifestações como a Precognição, a Clarividência e a Empatia. Esta radiografia da mente humana não pode sofrer interferência, segundo alguns estudiosos, nem do espaço, nem das fronteiras temporais. 'Etimologia & Evolução' Fredric W. H. Myers, criador da Sociedade para Pesquisa Psíquica, usou pela primeira vez a palavra "Telepatia" em 1882. A partir de então este vocábulo passou a ser adotado no lugar da antiga expressão "Transferência de Pensamento". Diversas pesquisas científicas já foram empreendidas pelas mais respeitáveis instituições acadêmicas norte-americanas, algumas das quais alcançaram êxito, mas a maior parte dos cientistas ainda não aceita a existência deste fenômeno. De acordo com estes estudiosos, esta pretensa manifestação carece de provas científicas que justifiquem sua ocorrência. Pode-se afirmar que a Telepatia é um fenômeno moderno, referente à comunicação entre alguém que envia uma mensagem e atinge o seu receptor, ou então vários deles, dependendo da circunstância. No meio científico, o auge das pesquisas ocorreu em 1886, quando foi produzido um relatório intitulado "Phantasms of the Living", lançado em dois volumes. Neste exato momento foi criada a expressão "Telepatia". Os estudos mais famosos sobre a Telepatia foram empreendidos por Joseph Banks Rhine, estudioso norte-americano muito conhecido por ser um dos primeiros estudiosos da Parapsicologia. Ele e seus companheiros da Universidade de Duke se valeram, em 1927, dos chamados Cartões de Zener para aferir os dons telepáticos dos voluntários destas pesquisas. Este critério era mais inflexível que seus antecessores, aproveitando-se dos novos recursos oferecidos pelos avanços recentes da Estatística. A partir de então Rhines tornou o termo "ESP" muito popular. Adeptos da crença nos fenômenos telepáticos têm estudado atentamente os conceitos da Física Quântica, com o objetivo de encontrar alicerces sólidos para suas teorias. A Telepatia é considerada pela grande maioria da comunidade científica como uma Pseudociência. Membros dos laboratórios de universidades e associações, onde se estudam argumentam que estes estudos têm o rigor necessário e que não são sinais favoráveis continuar os testes. Há também argumentos de desenvolvimento e físicas que fazem isso muito improvável a possibilidade de fenômenos telepáticos. 'Categorias' A Telepatia possui duas categorias: *'Telepática de Comunicação': trata-se da capacidade de transmitir informações de uma mente para outra. *'Percepção Telepática': trata-se da capacidade de receber as informações de outra mente. 'Atividades Telepáticas' *'Impressão Telepática': que seria um plantio de uma mensagem, imagem ou palavra na mente de outra pessoa. *'Leitura da Mente': a qual seria uma detecção sobre o que está acontecendo na mente de outra pessoa. *'Comunicação Mental': um telefone sem fio da mente. *'Controle Mental': comandar ou compelir os pensamentos e, assim, as ações, de outra pessoa através da telepatia. 'Observações' *A habilidade envolvendo a Impressão Telepática pode ser facilmente associada à Lavagem Cerebral. *É importante ressaltar que a Telepatia pode envolver uma série de comunicações variadas, algumas pessoas conseguem até mesmo detectar quando alguém está tentando ler a mente de um outro alguém. *Esta expressão provém do idioma grego – ‘T''ele''’, com o sentido de distância; e ‘P''atheia''’, sentimento. *A etimologia envolvendo a palavra "Telepatia" foi adquirida no Século 19, e serviu como substituda para a expressão "Transferência dos Pensamentos". *Há relatos desta manifestação na Índia, lá, a Telepatia é descrita como uma habilidade adquirida através da Yoga. *Alguns pesquisadores apontam que com a tecnologia do futuro, será possível interpretar as ondas cerebrais através de algum dispositivo, e enviar mensagens de texto para um receptor de modo sem fio. 'Fontes de Pesquisa' *https://www.infoescola.com/psicologia/telepatia/ *https://www.guia.heu.nom.br/telepatia.htm *https://www.spirithome.com/psychologyguide.blogspot.com.br/ *https://www.portalsaofrancisco.com.br/esoterismo/telepatia Vídeos Confira alguns vídeos falando a respeito do assunto: thumb|center|620 px|Episódio da 1ª edição do quadro "E se for verdade?" na Fatos Desconhecidos Categoria:Parapsicologia Categoria:Percepção Extra Sensorial Categoria:Poderes Psíquicos